


On This Perfect Night

by aryasnark



Category: Cinderella (2015)
Genre: F/M, Post-Movie, Wedding Night, no actual action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 01:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3591768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryasnark/pseuds/aryasnark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ella stood in the room she had been appointed to, waiting for her new husband, Kit, to arrive. It was their wedding night, and Ella felt just as excited as she was nervous.</p><p>(request fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It truly had been the most magical day. Far better than any dream Ella could ever have hoped for.  
She stood in the bedroom that her new handmaidens had appointed her to. One of them was named Julia and the other Margaret. They were both very kind and polite, and Ella already knew they were going to be great friends. They had helped Ella out of her gorgeous wedding gown and into the nightgown. It was soft, probably made of the finest silks, and the hem reached the floor whereas the sleeves left her shoulders bare. She shivered, but not because of the cold. It was because of the anticipation and excitement of it all. And not just the wedding night, but all of it. Her new life with her husband, Kit.  
The next morning they would be travelling to Ella's childhood home. That was where they would be spending the honeymoon, and Ella could not have been more excited, or more grateful to her husband for allowing it to be so.  
After the handmaidens had left, Ella had walked around the room, simply waiting for Kit. She somehow felt he might have been as nervous as she was, so she did not blame him for not rushing in at the first minute.  
Ella looked at herself in the mirror, wondering exactly how this had happened. How did the good, honest countrygirl, soon turned into a ragged servant girl, end up as the queen of the kingdom she loved so much? She knew what a luxury it was for her to be allowed to marry the man she loved, and she knew it was an even bigger one for him, for Kit had never expected to be allowed to marry for love. Ella knew that thanks to her, the kingdom would not be gaining any sort of outer strength, but Kit had assured her that it didn't matter. That all the strength they needed was right here. And perhaps he was right, indeed.  
The handmaidens had advised Ella to wear her hair down, and she did, running her fingers through her hair nervously as she took a seat on the bed. What if Kit was having second thoughts all of the sudden? What if-  
Suddenly the door opened, and Kit walked in, as dashing as ever. He was wearing a simple, white tunic and those very distracting, white riding pants of his. Ella suddenly felt a rush of nervousness run through her body. She knew what would happen tonight. Everyone knew. But still, she didn't know. Not as well as she'd have liked.  
Her parents had never really told her much about what man and women do on their wedding night. Her stepsisters, however, had bragged about how every man in the kingdom wanted to do such things with them, but that they had to stay pure for their future husbands. Ella watched Kit with an uncertain smile. Would he know what they were meant to do?  
"Ella", he breathed out as he closed the door after him, his dark hair a bit of a mess, probably from when he'd run a hand through it in frustration. "I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting. The Captain and I had to discuss-", he paused. "You know, it doesn't matter", he smiled softly, suddenly calmer. "I do not want to trouble you with such notions on our wedding night."  
"No, I want to help", Ella said as she stood up, walking over to him. "Whatever problems you have are my problems now, Kit", she said softly. She reached forwards and grabbed his hand in hers.  
Kit smiled a little as he nodded, moving closer to press their foreheads together. "It has come to our attention that the winter has been a bit harsh on some of the less wealthy", he spoke. "They don't think they can keep their estates if their luck doesn't turn soon", Kit looked very distressed, and not for the first time Ella wondered what she'd done to deserve a man with such a good, gentle heart.  
"Well, if that is the case, why don't we help them?" Ella asked softly. "We could perhaps open up a shelter home or two for the less fortunate, and help the wait out the winter there. Or if they'd prefer to stay in their homes, we could at least provide them with food and shelters whenever they need it."  
Kit smiled, watching his wife. What had he done to deserve her?  
"Do you think the crown will be able to cover such expenses?" Ella asked, unable to read her husband's silence.  
"I think so", he agreed. "My father did not waste the crown's money. And I think this is exactly the sort of purpose we should use it for. Thank you", Kit said gently before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her softly.  
Ella kissed him back, placing her hands on his chest, feeling his heartbeat through his shirt. This was somehow so very intimate. But she knew they would soon be even more intimate. But before they would, she had to speak her mind.  
"Kit", she whispered, moving away a bit to be able to look into his deep, blue eyes.  
"Yes?" Kit asked, looking worried, as if he was afraid he'd hurt her.  
"I... I don't...", Ella breathed out. How to even say it, let alone do it? "I don't know what we're.... supposed to do.... tonight."  
Kit looked at her in confusion for a moment. Ella was afraid he'd laugh. But he didn't. He merely smiled, nodding.  
"Of course, darling", he whispered before letting go of her. "I must confess, I'm not entirely sure myself", Kit chuckled. "My father told me a thing or two, but..."  
"My father tried to avoid the subject as much as possible", Ella smiled. "Who can blame him?"  
Kit smirked. "If you do not want to do anything, I completely understand. We have plenty of time, and the last thing I'd want to do is pressure you."  
Ella smiled, watching him. He was sincere. He always was, wasn't he? But the thing was, she did want to. Very much so. But she was just afraid.  
"Have courage and be kind", she thought to herself as she walked over to Kit with a soft smile.  
"You're not pressuring me", she said simply. "I love you, Kit. With my whole heart. And even more so, I trust you", she cupped his beautiful face in her hands, smiling.  
Kit watched her, trying to make sure if she truly meant this, or if she was merely trying to please him. He saw no doubt in his eyes, which was why he kissed her gently, feeling her smile against his lips. After they broke apart, he led her over to the bed, sitting them both down on the edge.  
"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he smiled as he watched her, touching her hands.  
Ella blushed, looking away for a moment. She felt safe with Kit. She felt happy.  
"Ella-"  
She did not know what Kit had meant to say, for she did not give him the chance. She suddenly leaned forwards and kissed him with more passion than either of them had dared to commit into a kiss before. And he kissed her back wholeheartedly, as eager as she was to prove just how much they loved each other.  
"Are you sure about this?" Kit asked as they laid on the bed, Ella on top of him. The strap of her nightgown was already falling off, and Kit was in half a mind to pull it back up. But Ella stopped him.  
"I'm more than sure", she whispered with a soft smile. "I love you, Kit."  
"I love you, too, Ella", Kit smiled softly, kissing her and rolling them over on the bed.  
Yes, indeed, it had been a very magical day, and more importantly, the beginning of a very magical, happy life.


	2. Chapter 2

Waking up was almost as magical as the night before had been. For the first time in a long time, Ella woke up completely content. She had been happy ever since she had moved to live in the castle, but it had been exhilarating and confusing, spending nights with Kit, but still not daring to be near him, for neither of them knew what would happen if they got too close before the wedding day.

But now... the night had been amazing, in every way. Kit was amazing. With that thought, Ella turned around to look at her husband. He was so handsome, sleeping peacefully. His chest was moving steadily, and Ella tried to resist the urge to press her head against his chest and close her eyes, going back to sleep.

"You wake up too early", Kit suddenly murmured, making Ella almost jump out of her skin. She turned to look at him with a confused smile on her face, and she smirked as she saw the sleepy look on her husband's face.

"Perhaps you wake up too late", Ella teased as she placed her hand on his cheek. "What did you dream about?"

"What did you think I dreamed about?" Kit smirked, leaning closer to kiss her softly. "Last night was..."

"Magical", Ella concluded. "Wasn't it?"

"It was everything I always hoped it'd be", Kit nodded as he sat up on the bed, his head pressed against the wall. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No", Ella said. In truth it had hurt in the beginning, but she had already forgotten all about that. "And even if you had, it would still have been worth it."

Kit smiled, a lopsided grin as he leaned closer and kissed her again. "What do you want to do today?"

"I was thinking that we could go up to the secret garden again. Perhaps go riding afterwards", Ella said as she wrapped her arms around her husband's neck as she felt him start to press kisses on her neck. "And then...."

"Yes?" Kit smirked, pressing his lips against her soft skin time and time again.

"I forgot", Ella whispered, sounding a bit flustered.

Kit laughed a bit as he moved them around so that Ella was lying on top of him. He wrapped his arms around her waist before closing his eyes again. "Let's just go back to bed."

"We are in bed", Ella pointed out.

"No, I meant, let's go back to sleep and wake up in a few hours and pretend we didn't wake up earlier", Kit yawned.

"Is that a method you've used often, Mister Kit?" Ella smirked. She could not imagine herself ever getting away with that if she was still living with her stepfamily, but with Kit, she felt safe and comfortable to do whatever she wanted.

"No, as a prince I had to do whatever I was told", Kit chuckled. "But as a king...", he opened his eyes, smirking. "I sound rather self-centered, don't I?"

"A bit", Ella admitted. "But I know you're not." There was nothing self-centered about Kit, and she knew him better than anyone. "So, as a king, you can sleep as late as you wish?"

"Yes", Kit nodded. "And as my queen, so can you."

Ella giggled, pressing her head against Kit's as she breathed in his scent, trying very hard to get herself to just get up from the bed and start the day. But why did she have to? It was far more comfortable here with her husband.

Just then there was a knock on the door. For a moment Ella feared it might be someone trying to come and break them apart, to ruin the perfect moment. But as Kit called: "Who's there?" it turned out to be one of the staff of the castle, bringing in a tray of breakfast. Ella blushed, hiding her body under the sheets as they watched the servant set up everything for them before walking out of the room with a bow.

"There", Kit smirked. "Our breakfast."

"This is insane", Ella breathed out as she took a bite of toast. "I've never had breakfast in bed."

"Not even as a kid?" Kit asked curiously.

"No. We always wanted to eat together, my parents and I", Ella explained with a soft smile.   
"What about you?" She liked hearing about Kit and his childhood. It somehow made her feel even more close to him than she already was.

"Oh, I sometimes ate breakfast in bed when father was away", Kit smiled. "My mother would let me."

"She sounds quite a bit like my mother", Ella said, remembering her mother's kind face. "Are you a lot like her?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that", Kit said softly. "She was kind and caring, and very strong", he took a sip of the juice. "Everyone says I've inherited more from my father. One of those qualities being the tendency to be a bit of a dreamer", he smiled.

Ella giggled. "Yes, you are quite a bit of a dreamer."

"And you?" Kit raised his eyebrows. "Are you like your mother?"

"I like to think so", Ella said as she pressed her head against the pillow, smiling. "She was the one who first told me to have courage and be kind."

"She sounds smart", Kit said as he watched his wife, smiling as he saw the delight on her face when she remembered her mother.

"She was, so smart", Ella nodded. "And beautiful. And my parents were so happy."

Kit nodded. "So were mine."

They stayed silent for a while, until Ella sat back up on the bed, kissing his cheek. "And we'll be just as happy as they were. I promise."

Kit smile, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her. "It's a promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this wasn't entirely a crappy story. I'm sorry about the way my writing looks, I know the layout is bad, I just sort of don't have the time to make it perfect, but I realize that I need to work on that. Anyway, for whoever reads this, I hope you like it! This was also a request :)

**Author's Note:**

> I am completely in love with this movie (and most of all, with Kit <3). This fic was a request sent to my tumblr blog, which is this: http://liveactioncinderella.tumblr.com/  
> I suspect that I will be writing many fics of these two in the future, because they are just so precious!  
> Don't be too harsh on me if you didn't like it, I haven't written anything in about 10,000 years ;P


End file.
